All Revolves Around The Time Turner
by Zeldafanatic926
Summary: This story is about Harry and Hermione's kid Mac and how he stops his mother's death before it happens. And it tends to go off topic but everybody plays a role in Mac stopping his Mom's death.
1. Meeting Mac and the Trip to Hogwarts

**Meeting Mac and the Trip to Hogwarts**

**(A/N This is based off a dream I had.)**

**Now read the story please.**

* * *

Hey my name is Macgwire Potter, but you can just call me Mac anyways my mother Hermione just passed away when she passed in my possession she left her time turner and I'm going to use it to bring her back by stopping her death.

"Mac you've got a letter."

"Coming dad."

The letter read "Dear Mr. Potter we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry please find enclosed your supplies list enclosed. We await your owl by no later than July first.

Signed Deputy Head Mistress, Minerva Mcgonagall.

"So Dad can I go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes Mac."

"Thanks Dad!"

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

Now we have got every thing except a wand and I can't wait. As I walk into the dusty old shop I'm reminded of my Mum. The bell jingles and an old man appears on top of a ladder.

"Ah Mr. Potter I wondered when I'd be seeing you. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying there first wands. Your father had a powerful Holly and Phoenix feather 11" (**A/N** If anybody doesn't understand the quotation marks it stands as inches) nice and supple your mother on the other hand favored a 12" Willow and Unicorn tail hair excellent for charm work. But lets not talk about that when it your turn to get your wand lets see how about this one Holly and Unicorn tail hair 13" swishy excellent for transfiguration and charms."

I waved the wand he had given me to try. It made the glass jar holding his flowers explode!

"No, No definitely not."

"How about this one Willow 12 and a half inches Phoenix tail feather nice and swishy excellent for charms."

I felt warmth spread into my fingers and I brought the wand swishing down green and red sparks flew from the end of the wand.

"That will be seven galleons please."

"Here you go." my dad said as he handed Mr. Ollivander the galleons.

"You're so much like Hermione Mac."

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was on the side of the train in big gold letters. I went on after saying goodbye to my father and found a empty compartment. Soon after a girl came in and asked if she could sit with me. I said sure and we spent the whole train ride doing and talking about magic.

**End chapter One.**


	2. Secrets Unrevealed

**Charms**

**(A/N I decided that the 1st time Mac goes to a class will be 1 chapter any other time just part of a chapter.)**

* * *

"Oh I can't wait" Mac told Rose Weasley as they were walking to the class room (A/N In case your wondering Rose was who sat with him on the train.) "Neither can I Oh its going to be great." she said. When they got in the charms room Mac found out they were learning the water charm aguamenti and said he shouldn't be here for this spell right as Professor Flitwick cast the spell a drop of water hit him and he ran to moaning myrtle's bathroom and when Rose came in she found not Mac but, a merman in his place.

"So this is what you meant when you said you shouldn't be there?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" answered Mac

"How did this happen?" Rose asked.

"Well when my Mum was alive we went to Australia for a few weeks and I went to Mako Island at night and found the moon pool right after I jumped into the pool the full moon rose into the sky and this happened. I made friend with four other mermaids Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella we had so much fun the few weeks I was there. I miss them so." Mac answered.

"Oh, Mac I'm sorry for making you think back to that trip I lost my Mum too." Rose said.

"Its okay my dad always said I had a twin sister that he gave to the weasley's so if I may ask what was your Mum's name?" Mac asked.

"My Mum's name was Hermione Jean Granger." Rose answered

."Your kidding right?" Mac asked

"No Mac I'm not." Rose answered.

"Well then you might want to change Granger to Potter sis." Mac said.

"Bloody hell you're my twin?" Rose asked.

"Yes I am." Mac answered.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Christmas Break! And Cleo and the gang

**Christmas Break**

**(A/N So ya I couldnt think of ****much at hogwarts until after Christmas break.)**

* * *

"Hey dad I was wondering if Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Bella can stay over for Christmas?"

"Sure Mac why not?"

Mac whipped out his phone and called Cleo and asked if her, Emma, Rikki, and Bella wanted to come over for Christmas she said yes and make said okay. He told them he was a wizard and would do the Impervius charm on them to keep them from turning to mermaids. They said okay and then they hung up.

* * *

**Gold Coast**

"Guys why is it so hard to believe wizards exist I mean come on were _MERMAIDS_!" Cleo exclaimed

"Yeah but wizards? That's just to weird." Emma stated

"Well maybe he can teach us some magic?" Rikki suggested

"Guys wizards are real." Bella stated blatantly

"How do you know?" they asked in union

"I am a witch." Bella said yawning

"WHAT!?" they all screamed

There was a loud crack and then a voice came from behind "Miss me?". They all turned around and saw Mac "Mac!"they screamed

"I figured you'ed be here cause it was raining so." Mac pulled out a stick. "Impervius." A light shot out and surrounded the girls "Come on my dad is waiting, now apparation may be a bit uncomfortable." Mac stated as he grabbed the girls hands. With a loud crack the were at Mac's dad side. "Ugh I think I'm going to be sick!" exclaimed Rikki. "And I thought you were the strong one." Mac said with a sad face as Rikki glared daggers at him. "I am the strong one!." Rikki was clearly mad. "Jeez take a joke Rikki." said Emma. "Hey guys there is something you might want to know." Mac said. "What?" they asked. "Umm you know that twin I told you about?" Mac asked. "Yeah?" they said as a question. "WellIjustmetherandshefoundoutmysecret" Mac said so fast the girls couldn't understand him. "Mac." said Emma "What?" asked Mac "Try not going a word per second." she said "Sorry." Mac said "Okay so tell us what you said Mac." said Rikki "I met her and she found out my secret." he said "Okay." they said "What you're not mad?" "No." they said "Good." Mac said relieved. "Well lets go tell our parents you're here." Emma said "Okay." Mac said.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Discovered

**Discovered**

**(A/N To clear up any confusion in this chapter Lewis and Cleo are not dating and you have to be 18 to be at Hogwarts.)**

* * *

Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella were talking with their parents about how they were leaving early. After that with a loud crack they were at Mac's house Mac said "Bienvenido a la casa de Mac." "What does that mean?" asked Rikki "It means welcome to Mac's house." Cleo answered.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Mac snuck into Cleo's room only to find her waiting for him and he pulled off the cloak to scare her. "I knew you were here." she said softly (A/N They can see through the cloak) "Well darn it." Mac said "Come on lets go somewhere more private." Mac said "Okay where?" asked Cleo "How about outside?" Mac suggested and then added "I can warm the air around us to the temperature in Australia." "Okay Mac" Cleo said. Emma snuck outside and when she did found the air as warm as the Gold Coast. When Emma found Mac and Cleo she wished she hadn't they were sitting outside just making out like no tomorrow and then Cleo layed down. She knew it wasn't going to go past that but she still backed up and yelled "Cleo! Cleo where are you?" "Shit!" she heard Mac say and she smirked. "What were you doing back there Cleo?" asked Emma Cleo who had leaves in her ruffled hair said "Nothing." "Yeah sure looks like nothing." came Rikki's voice. "I agree with Emma tell us what you were doing." came Bella's voice. "Can't a girl kiss her boyfriend without her friends attacking her about it?" Cleo asked and her hand came up to cover her mouth. "Mac's you're boyfriend? How come you've never told us?" asked Rikki. "Because she was afraid of what you three would say." came Mac's voice. "Well whatever I'm going to the Mako MoonPool." Cleo said. "Beat you there!" said Mac sticking his tongue out and they both jumped into the water and sped away.


	5. Moon-Pool and Diagon Alley, again?

**Moon-Pool**

**(A/N I'm listening to the H2O Theme Song, I'm a DORK! and for any confusion Mac has all the powers.)**

* * *

Mac was in the Moon-Pool before anybody else. Cleo came right after and they started kissing right as everybody else swam in. "Get a room you two!" said Rikki. "No we'll just make you leave." Mac said. "How?" Emma asked and Mac threw out his hand and made the water kick them out and then froze the under water and land entrance.

* * *

**Out of the Moon-Pool**

"So that's how." said Rikki. "Gotta admit he is smart." said Emma "True." Bella said "And he also probably sealed up the land entrance which means we have no way in." stated Rikki.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Moon-Pool...

Lets break both plates of ice and get outta here cause my dad just texted me and said you three have some letters waiting for ya'll." said Mac "Ok." said Cleo.

* * *

"Dad you said that Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella and letters for them?" asked Mac. "Yeah, here they are." said Mac's Dad "Mine says Dear, Ms. Sertori we are pleased to in form you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of supplies and other things you will need. Train leaves July 1st. We await your owl by no later than March 31st. Signed Deputy Head-Mistress Minerva Mcgonagall." said Cleo "Cool we will be in the same year then." said Mac

* * *

**Diagon Alley, _again_?**

"So all we have left is your wand, Cleo." said Mac. "Cool, Hey do you think we could get me a Time-Turner like yours?" asked Cleo. "Sure." said Mac


	6. Cleo's Time-Turner

**Cleo's Time-Turner**

******(A/N I'm listening to the H2O Theme Song, _again!_ I'm a DORK!)**

* * *

"Hello and you're name is?" asked Mr. Ollivander

"Cleo, sir." answered Cleo

"So, Cleo you have a different aura like Mr. Potter over there the aura of one affected by the moon so, try this wand Holly and Mermaid's scale 12" nice and supple." said Mr. Ollivander (**A/N I know mermaid's scale sounds funny but I wanted my story to be unique and not go with Mermaid's hair**)

"Okay." Cleo said felling warmth flood her fingers.

"Wave it Cleo." Mac whispered in her ear.

"Okay." said Cleo and when she waved it shot of blue sparks.

"Oh, bravo well done that is definitely your wand!" exclaimed Mr. Ollivander.

* * *

**Later outside the Ice-Cream Parlor**

"Oi Rose over here!" Mac yelled across the Alley.

"Who is this? You're girlfriend?" she raised an eyebrow questioningly at Mac.

"Yes she is." Mac said.

"Cleo is going to be so mad when she finds out!" Rose said.

"Well there is really no reason to tell me as I'm right here!" said Cleo.

"Oh, Hi Cleo I''m Mac's-" Rose started but was cut off by Cleo.

"Twin? Yeah I know!" Cleo said.

* * *

**Later that day**

"What is your wand core Cleo?" asked Emma.

"Mermaid scale, what was yours?" Cleo asked Emma.

"Mermaid hair." answered Emma.

"Bella, Rikki what were your wand's core?" Mac, Cleo, Emma asked together.

"Phoenix tail feather." they said at the same time.

"Let's go look at the shops." suggested Rikki

"Hey Mac isn't that a Time-Turner?" Cleo asked

"Yeah why?" asked Mac

"Well you promised me earlier today that if it wasn't too expensive you would get it, remember? said Cleo

"Oh, right hold on a second okay?" Mac said as he entered the store when he came back out he hung the Time-Turner around Cleo's neck and warned her not to meddle with time.

"Okay Mac!" she said giving him a kiss practically jumping up and down from joy.

**End Chapter 6**


	7. The Ball

**Hogwarts**

**(A/N So updates are going to be less frequent due to school, DAMN IT!)**

**Disclaimer: This story and everything in it is mine except the characters (Other than OC's) and Hogwarts and songs**

* * *

Cleo gasped as the castle came into sight, as did Emma, Rikki, and Bella. When they got in the castle they met Professor Flitwick and when they met him he introduced himself as the charms Professor. "Oh yes Mac said your class was his favorite!" said Cleo. "Oh really and how do you know Mac?" asked Professor Flitwick. "I'm her boyfriend." called a voice Professor Flitwick automatically knew as Mac's. "So I trust you got her and her friends up to date on what we are learning here at Hogwarts and there will be a Ball soon." he said and gave Mac a wink. "So what was he talking about a Ball?" asked Rikki. "Well ever since my dad was in his fourth year they threw a Ball and it got so popular they made an annual event." said Mac simply. "Do I hear a but in there somewhere?" asked Cleo "Yes, this year is special though were hosting the triwizard tournament!" Mac exclaimed "Oh a wizard tournament can we join?" asked Emma "No you have to be 21 too even put your name in the goblet of fire." Mac said.

* * *

**Day of the Ball**

"Mac you should sign up for singing!" exclaimed Bella. "Yeah you could give Bella a run for her money!" exclaimed Rikki. "It's true Mac!" exclaimed Emma and Cleo. "Ok Ok there I signed up." Mac said.

* * *

**Later that day**

_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark.  
Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do._

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark._

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all._  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_  
_I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all,_  
_(Your gonna wish you, never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep,_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside your hand,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it to the beat._  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Baby, I have no story to be told,_  
_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,_  
_Think of me in the depths of your despair,_  
_Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,_

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all._  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_I can't help feeling,_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep._  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside your hand,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it to the beat._  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Could have had it all,_  
_Rolling in the deep,_  
_You had my heart inside of your hands,_  
_But you played it with a beating._

_Throw your soul through every open door,_  
_Count your blessings to find what you look for._  
_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,_  
_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown._

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_We could have had it all,_  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_We could have had it all._  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),_  
_It all, it all, it all._  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_We could have had it all,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep._  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep_  
_You had my heart inside of your hand,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_And you played it to the beat._  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_Could have had it all,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_  
_Rolling in the deep._  
_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_  
_You had my heart inside of your hands,_  
_(You're gonna wish you never had met me_

_But you played it,_  
_You played it,_  
_You played it,_  
_You played it to the beat._

"I got one more number for you guys!" Mac yelled over the crowed an winked at the girls.

_I've got a special power  
that I'm not afraid to use._

_So come on this is my adventure_  
_and this is my fantasy,_  
_it's all about living in the ocean,_  
_being wild and free._

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._  
_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_  
_land or sea_  
_I've got the power if I just believe._

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._  
_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_  
_land or sea_  
_the world's my oyster I'm the pearl._  
_No ordinary girl._

_We've got to stick together,_  
_cause the best things come in three,_  
_want it to last for ever,_  
_all the magic and fun at sea,_

_so come on this is our adventure,_  
_there's no telling were we'll go,_  
_and all i want is just to live amongst the H2O!_

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._  
_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_  
_land or sea_  
_I've got the power if I just believe._

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._  
_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_  
_land or sea_  
_the world's my oyster I'm the pearl._  
_No ordinary girl._

_Come along it just gets better,_  
_so much to do and just so little time,_  
_cause it all depends on whether,_  
_you want to leave the land above behind._

_Coz I'm no ordinary girl._  
_I'm from the deep blue underworld,_  
_land or sea_  
_the world's my oyster I'm the pearl._  
_No ordinary girl._


End file.
